projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokemon Sun Nuzlocke PART 1 Stream Archive
After failing the Moon Nuzlocke, Jared switched over to Pokemon Sun instead. Synopsis Jared continued his stream from the last Nuzlocke attempt. He will skip the intro as much as possible. Jared is going to extend the duplicate clause to not have the same Pokemon he caught in Moon. It is daytime in this version. His mom is still hot. Jared warns the chat to not give spoilers - even joke spoilers. Jared hates all his character's clothes. Jared talks about the knees kid. He comments on the weird creature at the bridge slapping away all the Spearow. Jared apologizes to people watching on YouTube, admitting he should have started at the point where he got his Pokemon. Jared rolls his dice. Jared wants to have 19-20 as a reroll. He got a 19 and gets to reroll! He rolls a 9 for Rowlet. It would have been cool if the game had of not let Jared choose Rowlet. He names it Dahmbu. Jared jokes about the character's hitting on his mom. Jared battles Hau - and tries to run away. Jared checks out Dahmbu's stats. Jared wants a Pikipek again. Jared wants the games to stop having tutorials assuming that nobody knows how to play the game. Brutalmoose subscribes, asking Jared if he has any slimes yet. Jared finds a Ledyba and catches it, naming it Krallel. Krallel's attack sucks. With Krallel's terrible stats, it is going to be difficult to work with. Krallel has to trick his opponents into hitting themselves because he can't do any damage. Jared has to run from a level 2 Pikipek that deals a lot of damage. Jared wants a Caterpie so bad! Jared complains about his horrible luck. He complains about how horseshit the Beard Bros Legend of Zelda randomized was. Jared battles a kid. Jared is angered as his confusion doesn't work. The generation 1 games are objectively terrible. Gust and Karate Chop are terrible in Generation 1. Jared talks about how bad ghost types in generation 1, and psychic types were unstoppable. Jared complains that his Pokemon are so bad that it is hard to grind to make them not suck. Jared is embarrassed by his Pokemon's performance. Jared is worried to fight another trainer, but she only has Caterpie. Confusing Caterpie actually works, and Caterpie does more damage to itself than Krallel could. Jared is worried about a Yungoos, but it kills itself. Jared needs a blanket while he taps A to battle Ledybas, and is excited that Krallel learned Swift. Jared battles Hau. Krallel defeats Pichu and Popplio with Swift. Jared goes to bed so he can get an Awakening from Meowth. He gets scolded for going the wrong way. Jared goes to the lab. Jared hates the living Rotom Pokedex. He finds another Wingull, which he can't have. He finds a Slowpoke instead. Jared did not want a Slowpoke, but laughs as he names it Hrregh. Jared heals his team. Krallel keeps on hitting himself. Jared is disappointed that he missed out on Rattata. Rattata hits Hrregh with a critical hit. Hrregh almost kills herself. Jared goes back to mom for help - and is freaked out by the blinking Rotom. Jared is taken to the Pokemon Center where he sings along with the tune. Jared arrives at the Trainer School, and starts beating up some kid's Pokemon as Nervous Nick subscribes. Jared gets worried as he is hit with Echoed Voice, but defeats the Pikipeck. Jared is surprised that his Slowpoke is faster then a Bonsly. Jared tries to fight a sleeping Metapod, but it sheds its skin. A Meowth suddenly kills Hrregh with a super effective Bite. Jared pretends to die. Someone in the chat jokes about catching a Slowpoke! Hrregh is released. Jared is worried about having to face a Grimer. Krallel becomes poisoned. Jared defeats the last Trainer School trainer. Jared grinds in the grass outside the Trainer School, and realizes he could have caught Grimer or Magnemite. Jared thinks he should stop fighting Magnemites. Jared wonders about teaching Dahmbu Astonish. Jared fights the teacher, believing that this run is over. She has a Magnemite! Astonish works and makes Magnemite flinch twice allowing Dahmbu to win. Krallel has to race to take on Meowth. He wins barely. Astonish saved his life! Jared checks out the top of the school, then arrives at Hau'oli City. He meets up with Hau. Jared uses the PokeFinder and takes pictures of Pikachu. He tries again, and takes pictures of Meowth. Jared has to buy and change clothes. He is disappointed that there is no blue shirt! Jared changes his hair. Jared searches the grass and finds a Rattata. It's Blamblegam's long lost cousin that is weird looking! Jared is surprised about Rattata's new typing. Jared catches the Rattata and names it Tragglegum, and starts to train it. Jared goes back to battle kneecaps kid, and another trainer on the beach. Jared thinks about EV training Tragglegum. Jared realizes that the Rattata are showing up because it is night time. Jared is impressed that there are now more subscribers this stream, then the entire first generation of Pokemon. Jared finds a Spinarak. All the fun stuff happens at night - not that Jared has been to any of them. It is cool that so many people didn't know that Spinirak was on this route because it would be too easy to look up online where their locations are. Jared feels that he is enjoying this more then X and Y or Alpha Sapphire. Jared has never found a shiny Pokemon. Route 1 is great for Tragglegum's EVs. The chat talks about their horror shiny experiences. Jared asks the chat who is playing alongside him. Jared wants a group of people to Nuzlocke in the same area together, and likes the idea of Nuzlocking together and having a group duplicate clause. Jared will not stand for people calling PBG, Jirard or Jeff lazy. Jared finds a wild Pichu here as well. They talk about Todd editing PBG's gameplay channel. Jared is given a code to give to someone in the chat. Jared prepares the competition, and he tells the subscribers to say something in the chat to be eligible. Jared suggests people to say something in the chat - like fart. Jared explains EV training. Someone in the chat continues the donating war, donating over $300! Jared decides to give away more codes. The competition closes, and Jared draws the winner. However, several people in a row have already got the game, so Jared needs to reroll a few times. The same donater as before donates even more money! Jared goes to Amazon to get more codes. Someone warns Jared in the chat about illegal codes, making Jared paranoid. Jared starts another giveaway. Heidi enters asking Jared why he is buying more copies of Pokemon. Heidi is getting messages on his phone! Jared hits 200 subscribers! Jared makes himself spin around on the spot. His character twirls and does a pose. Jared gives away another game. Jared is excited that Krallel gets Light Screen. Jared talks about his channel, and will make a Top 10 best and worst video again. Jared draws another winner, then surprises the chat with another giveaway. Jared has trouble with downloading a code from Amazon. Heidi comes back and Jared has to explain that he may have made Amazon mad. Jared ends up having two codes that he can't get. Jared contacts Amazon's chat while he continues grinding. When Amazon says that they can't do anything about it, Jared replies with "Well, balls." Jared laughs after messing with Amazon Support. Jared tries going to Best Buy to get more codes and is frustrated when he has to create an account. Jared needs to go to the bathroom, and puts up a 'Be right back!' screen. Jared goes to fight Team Skull after going back to get a TM. Jared gets distracted, and accidentally says that he is ready to fight Ilima. Dahmbu starts with Leafage, which does a decent amount of damage, while Yungoos uses Leer. Krallel uses Reflect, which helps a lot with the damage received. Jared is angered as Yungoos uses a Potion. Jared plays defensively. Tragglegum is sent out, and is hit with a critical hit. Tragglegum takes out the Yungoos. Smeargle is sent out. Tragglegum misses a Bite twice and is sent to 1HP. Jared believes that this is the end, but Tragglegum one shots the Smeargle, and Jared wins! Jared has successfully made it further then he did in Moon! Jared tells Heidi what happened. Jared jokes that there are diamonds in his butt before running back to the Pokemon Center. Category:Pokemon Sun/Moon Nuzlocke Category:Nuzlocke Category:Videos